ARKS Interception Silhouette
The ARKS Interception Silhouette (officially abbreviated as A.I.S.) is a playable vehicle in Phantasy Star Online 2. It is a mechanized suit specialized for anti-Darker operations developed by ARKS. Overview AIS are designed to cover a wider area than ARKS can normally maintain. They are also commonly used to combat larger foes that ARKS would normally have trouble defeating. Darkers can corrupt an AIS, turning it into an AIS Exoda. Details The A.I.S. was developed by ARKS' Central Research Division as a heavy-duty anti-Darker weapon to defend the Mining Bases located on Lillipa. While it can only be summoned a limited number of times in Mining Base operations, in larger-scale operations, it may be deployed an unlimited number of times. The A.I.S. takes the appearance of a large, humanoid mechanized suit that stands 10 meters tall. It is largely comprised of colored combat armor with bulky plating emerging from its chest. It contains a hatch on its back that reveals a pod containing the pilot when rotated open. Its head segment is a relatively small head-like piece protected by a visor that enables sight, surrounded by additional armored plating. As a combat suit designed for heavy-arms combat, it is equipped with multiple basic weapons. In its right hand is its Solid Vulcan, a large Assault Rifle-type weapon equipped with infinite high-caliber bullets. It can be attached to an underbarrel located on the A.I.S.'s back to fire its Rocket Launcher or Photon Blaster. Atop its right shoulder is its Photon Saber, a gigantic, toothed sword that is capable of quick sword strikes, or a piercing dash. In addition to all of these basic attributes, the A.I.S. is capable of equipping modifications based on the mission it is deployed in. For example, it can use the Over Boost to quickly ascend vertically, or activate a Area Heal that restores HP to itself and nearby friendly A.I.S. ARKS members can also modify its attributes by equipping Skill Rings. Gameplay The A.I.S. is a vehicle that appears in the following Quests: * Mining Base Defense: Despair * Mining Base Defense: Demise * Annihilator's Purification * Unleashed Prestige * Special Mission: Black Territory (Silver) * Special Mission: Black Territory (Gold) In Mining Base Quests, the A.I.S. can be summoned from any node when the player team has reached certain threshold values of Points. In Annihilator's Purification and Unleashed Prestige, the A.I.S. has infinite uses, but requires a 5 second respawn period if defeated. In Special Mission: Black Territory, the A.I.S. can be summoned up to 99 times. Attacks * Solid Vulcan: Fire a salvo of bullets. * Photon Saber: Slash your sword at enemies. Perform repeatedly to start a combo. 15 PP. * Photon Grenade: Fire a salvo of homing rockets at enemies. 55 PP. * Photon Rush: Dash at enemies and slash with your Photon Saber. 70 PP. * Boost: Dash action. Rush forward with the evade command. 15 PP. Skills * Photon Blaster: Unleash a massive laser that vaporizes targets. 120 second cooldown. * Photon Blizzard: Deploy a projectile that detonates into a field that freezes enemies. 40 second cooldown. Used in Mining Base Defense and Unleashed Prestige. * Weak Buster: Inflict Weak Bullet on a target. 30 second cooldown. Used in Annihilator's Purification and Special Mission: Black Territory. * High Boost: Continuously boost forward at maximum speed. Performing an attack will cause you to perform a dash attack. 1 second cooldown. Used in Unleashed Prestige. * Over Boost: Use boosters to quickly ascend. 1 second cooldown. Not used in Mining Base. * Area Heal: Emit a healing pulse that heals you and nearby A.I.S. for half of your maximum HP. 35 second cooldown. Not used in Mining Base. * Dismount From A.I.S.: Deactivate A.I.S. and return to foot. Not used in Annihilator's Purification or Unleashed Prestige. Gallery Ais pso2 model sheet.jpg Ais pso2 4gamer model.jpg Ais pso2 ss1 4gamer.jpg Ais pso2 ss2 4gamer.jpg Ais pso2 ss3 4gamer.jpg Ais pso2 ss4 4gamer.jpg Ais pso2 ss5 4gamer.jpg Category:Phantasy Star Online 2